illumination_entertainment_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Despicable Me 4 (Twenty One Plotis' idea)
Despicable Me 4 (Twenty One Plotis' idea) is a movie that may never released beacuse it was Twenty One Plotis' idea. Tip:This article is incomplete. Plot Berig Trisah Gotchia is formerly a famous Indian child singer,but his songs we're canceled by Bollywood,making Gotchia is no longer famous child singer.He is now a villain,and he was AVL and CIA's most wanted villain.He was breaking into the CIA headquarters,and killed many CIA agents.Valerie Da Vinci sended Felonius Gru and Lucy Wilde into the CIA headquarters,and they we're try to attack Gotchia but they we're stopped by Gotchia by kicking them.The CIA headquarters was demolished later,Gru and Lucy was escaped.When Gru & Lucy back to AVL headquarters,they we're not fired beacuse Vinci knows they need to attack until last.At night,they both back to their house and eating dinner at behind of the house.Dru was telling the jokes for Gru, Lucy, Agnes, Edith, Margo, Dave and Stuart.They laugh hard after Dru telling the jokes, and Gru was going to his lab. Later,the scenes was changed.It was one woman named Jessica Suia,she was not villain,she was friend of Gru.She discuss with Marlena Gru (Gru's mom) about she wanted to meet Gru.She planned to meet Gru. The scene was changed later.Gru was entering his lab,and planned to product the jelly named "Felonius's Jelly".The minions start to prepare lots of fruits,and the jelly was succesfully founded later.Nefario was tastings the tastes of jelly,he said the mango flavoured is sweetest,and lime flavoured was sourest.Nefario also created the bomb guns for protecting Gotchia's attacks. The next day,Gru and Lucy was go to the AVL headquarters.They started to discuss everything about Gotchia. The next scenes was another one.It was about Gotchia's.Gotchia killed Pirismiaus Reuaia La Platyaki,and wearing his customs.Gotchia killed Platyaki's scenes and wearing his customs is not seen.And Gotchia arrived Golden Museum in Bogota,Colombia,and he said he was sended by inspectors,beacuse they afraid the Frity Fruity Diamond replaced with a phony.He enters one restricted areas,and look at the Frity Fruity Diamond,but he said they we're duped.And he bombs the museum,take a cassates with 90s Heist Musics,and play the songs.The mini-party balls we're breaken the ceilings and roofs,and he stealed Frity Fruity Diamond,and shoutings:"Being bad is best jobs ever!EVER!" Later,Gru's best friends,Jessica Suia,was knocked the door and asks:"Is Gru at home?"And Dru answered:"No."And later Suia goes away. Later, Gru, Lucy and all of the AVL agents was looking at the video of Pirafe Lumox-6151 (PL-6151) poisons, it was owned by Berig Trisah Gotchia and Luis Sãmaiø.After it injected at anythings,the things injected will become green at it will destroy buildings with 1 hands. Sāmaiø was formerly a DJ that borned in Mariehamn,Åland, but later his jobs we're canceled.He wanted to get a revenges,so he is currently antagonist.He is the CEO and the founder of PL-6151, he has been mixing PL-6151 into some drinks and testing it with people. Later, Sāmaiø we're know the Minions, and he planned to inject it with Minions. Sāmaiø we're antagonist since he was 28 years old,he was 29 years old currently. At next scenes, Bratt was in jail,and he finally comes out.But he was currently protangist. Bratt is joined AVL later. Well, actually Gotchia is Bratt's enemy, so he wants to kill him, All of the AVL agents including Gru and Lucy agree him. Later, the scenes changed.Gotchia is in his Lair with his mini-robot Ritius.Both was looking the song "Pire" by Gotchia when he was young,and Gotchia wants to canceled Bollywood later. Well, it was night.All of the minions have a party at Gru's Lab,meanwhile noticed by Gru and Lucy.Gru wants Kevin and Bob singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star for Agnes,after the missions completed,they play cricket.Bob was scared,and Kevin leads him and go outside.They just saw a puppy,unfortunately,they saw a light,and they we're abducted. At the next morning,it was holiday so Gru and Lucy don't need to go to AVL.The girls don't need to go to school too.Lucy was noticed WIFI problems,so Gru called Kevin.But Gru don't hear Kevin's sounds. But Jessica Suia knocked the door,and called Gru.He opened the door,and Suia was talking with Gru, Dru and Lucy. Suia actually is a best friends of Gru when Gru was teenagers, but after Gru became villain, Suia never meet it again. Well after Suia leaves Gru's house, she said goodbye. Unfortunately, Suia was crashed away by bus. Gru was run and see her, luckily, she was still alive and woke up, she shouted:"I'm okay, bye!" Gotchia was now using taser. He tested the laser with the wall, the wall collapsed after Gotchia tested the taser. He also copied Bratt's attack styles, even El Macho's attack styles. He was now protecting him by using his Gotchia Tasers.His tasers are very similar to Lipstick Tasers owned by Lucy Wilde. He also used the mini-missiles, he shot the missiles when he meet enemies. When everyone is sleeping, Mel was cleaning the house with Irma the new minion, Mel was mopping near the door. He heared someone knocked the door, unfortunately, Sāmeiø kidnapped him. Irma was coming to the door, he saw Mel was missing, so he help him mop the floor. Before Gru go to the AVL headquarters, he was shocked and worried beacuse of Mel is missing. He called police, but police said he haven't seen Mel.So Gru was very sadly and go to AVL headquarters with Lucy. At AVL headquarters, Bratt asks why Gru is sad. Lucy answered beacuse Mel was missing. Bratt was very wondered who is Mel, so Gru showed the image of Mel. Bratt said he was so cute, but he haven't find him.Valerie Da Vinci also asked Lucy, and Lucy answered same answers.But Vinci is shocked and said may he is kidnapped by Sāmeiø, Gru was shocked and continues cryings. Category:Incomplete (If this article completed,the category was no longer used) Category:Twenty One Plotis' customs